


Second Chance At Happiness

by KryptonianConstellation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brainia Wedding, Eve wants to study physics, F/F, F/M, Kelly Olsen and Alex Danvers meet, Living in 1800s in 2019, Runaway Bride, Supercorp endgame... eventually, soft CEO realizes she's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: Brainia Weddings, classic Supercorp pining, meeting of Dansen, Eve chases her dreams, and of course lots of Nikazie, but Supergirl version.Based on the Hallmark movie idea Nicole Maines and Andrea Brooks made up back at Ultimates.





	1. The Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Went off of what I knew from Nicole and Andrea's idea for a Hallmark movie best I could while making it work with the Supergirl characters. Also, I was not at Ultimates, so I'm literally basing this off of two tweets. It's a human au (cause a Hallmark storyline with aliens would be hectic). I'm not sure if Hallmark has done an LGBTQ storyline, but because I love Supercorp too much, we're gonna go with it. So enjoy this crazy mess of a fic.

“Okay, how on earth did you all end up at IHOP at 8 pm in the evening all the way in Metropolis?” Kelly said as she reached the table. She stared at the trio seated in the booth. 

“It’s a long story…” Lena said. 

Kelly sighed and sat next to her. That’s when she noticed Nia’s attire. “Oh god, Nia did you…”

“Run away from my wedding? Yeah.”

“Hey, don’t freak out about it too much, I mean there’s been a lot of runaway brides… Like Rachel Green from _ Friends. _ Or the classic _ Runaway Bride _ movie with Julia Roberts, In _ Glee _too,” Eve said, which was clearly an attempt at trying to make Nia feel better. 

“Those are all fictional Eve. Plus, I’m at IHOP in a wedding dress at 8 pm and just got off a train. I think I win at best or craziest runaway bride story.”

“Wait, train? Okay, you’ve got to tell me what I missed. I spend one day in Metropolis and you three somehow come back with the beginning of a chaotic Hallmark movie.” Kelly sighed. 

“Okay, okay. So basically…” Nia started. 

*****

Nia stared at the mirror. She was in a gorgeous wedding dress. It had lace on the top layer which created circular shapes. It had a flowy A-line skirt. Strapless top. Nia also had a veil connected to the tiara on her head. She looked beautiful. But no smile was evident on Nia’s face. 

“Okay so they’re about to-” She heard her best friend’s voice when the door behind her opened. “Nia?” 

Nia turned around. “Yeah? Uh, should I be out there right now? Isn’t it the bridesmaids first?”

“Nia…” 

“What?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Something’s wrong.”

“Eve, it’s my big day. Can’t we just leave it until later?”

“No. We can’t _ because _ it’s your big day. You should be happy, filled with excitement. But all I see is a frown on your face.”

“I-”

“If you don’t want to get married-”

“I do.”

“Is it Brainy?” Querl aka Brainy. The boy with the unique name. The nerdy boy. The boy next door. Her best friend. The love of her life. 

“No.”

“Is it too soon?”

“I- I don’t know. B- but…”

“You can tell me Nia.”

“I love him, but… Not like this, I can’t do it. Not right now. What do I do Eve?”

Eve sighed. “Your big day is supposed to be magic for you. Your fairytale day. But the way you’re acting, it doesn’t seem like it is. So let’s go.”

“Go? Go where?” Nia watched as Eve checked the hallway outside. She was probably making sure that no one was there to notice the bride leaving. 

“I don’t know. Since when have we ever planned anything?”

Nia sighed. Eve was right about that. The two of them were known for being really spontaneous. “But I can’t just leave him at the altar. Tha-”

“I’m going to stop you right there. You aren’t excited about your wedding day and you know it’s not because of him. So we go. And first, you figure out what’s bothering you. Second, you explain it to him. Brainy loves you too, he’ll listen. If not I will punch him. Third, we do this day right. Got it?”

Nia nodded, feeling a bit better. “I’m texting Lena.” 

“Okay… Looks like the coast is clear, everyone’s in the church. Though they may notice my absence so we’ve got to go.” 

**Little Dreamer:** Head outside, back of the church.

Nia and Eve ran out to the back. 

**Big Sis:** What? What’s going on Nia?

**Little Dreamer: **Just hurry.

Lena wasn’t actually Nia’s big sister, but it sure felt like it. Lena had treated Nia like her little sister and Nia looked up to Lena as if she was her big sister. Lena was the one who was always there for her through the tough times. More so than her actual big sister. 

So of course in less than a minute, Lena was outside. “What’s going on?”

“Runaway bride mission in action, come on, before people start to notice,” Eve said grabbing Nia’s arm and running off.

Lena followed after. “Nia, it’s your big day why?”

“I’ll explain later. But… it doesn’t feel like my big day Lee.”

Lena watched her carefully. Then nodded. “So where are we- Neither of you know where you’re going, do you?”

“Come on, be spontaneous for once Lena,” Eve said. 

“You two crazy nutjobs.”

“You love us anyways,” Nia noted. 

Lena scoffed, but Nia could see that Lena was smiling.

*****

“So why was it that you ran off? Cold feet?” Kelly asked. 

“Yeah, you still haven’t explained it to us,” Lena added.

“I guess… it was a big day. Everything was perfect. Beautiful, just like any other wedding. But… it just didn’t feel like _ my _ big day.”

“Damn it. Maeve’s over controlling tendencies. I should have realized. I just thought the two of you worked on this together,” Eve said in realization.

“I- she still doesn’t listen to me.”

“I should have noticed when there were no bohemian or antique style stuff. So basically Maeve micro-managed your wedding, which probably would be more like her wedding.”

Nia just nodded. 

“Oh, Nia. You should’ve said something,” Lena said.

“I know. It’s just… I don’t think I really realized it until everything was in place. Instead, I convinced myself that it was how I wanted my wedding to be, when it really wasn’t.” Nia sighed. “I feel really bad for leaving Brainy there.”

“He’ll understand.”

“I vote that the four of us create the most Nia Nal themed wedding in existence,” Eve suggested.

“I like that idea,” Kelly said.

“I’m in.”

“Thanks. All of you are the best.”

“So, now about that train…?” Kelly points out. 

*****

“Okay, where are we going?” Lena said. 

“Wherever Nia wants to go.”

They looked over to Nia who was staring at the park across the street. A park that reminded her of times she and her sister got along. A time when her mom was still alive. It reminded her of dates with Brainy and how guilty she currently felt. She couldn’t be here. Not with all these memories and the guilt that would follow in tow.

“How crazy would it be if we left the city?”

“Where’d we go then?” Lena asked.

“Where’s Kelly right now?” Of the four of them, Kelly traveled the most. 

“Metropolis.”

“We don’t have a car with us, and it’s at least a 3 hour drive. We can’t go there.”

“Don’t you have a private jet?” Eve asked.

“It’s under maintenance at the moment. I’m making updates.”

“Right, your plane that flies itself.”

“I have an idea,” Nia said. 

In 30 minutes they boarded a train. 

“My phone is blowing up. Everyone is worried and looking for you,” Eve said to Nia. 

“Same here.”

“Just ignore it for now. I just need time.” Nia stared out the window, she watched the cityscape pass as the rumble of the train drowned out any outside noise.

“Kelly is gonna call us crazy for hopping onto a train in the middle of the day as we ditch your wedding,” Eve said. 

“We’re us, how much more crazy can we get?” Nia asked. Nia’s phone started ringing. It was Brainy. She showed it to the others. 

“You should answer it,” Lena said.

Nia took a deep breath and answered the call. 

“Nia, where are you?”

“I-”

“NIA! Where the hell are you?!” Maeve’s voice shouted into the phone. 

“Hey!” was heard in the background. Nia rolled her eyes as she assumed that Maeve snatched the phone from Brainy.

“Maeve… I just want to talk to Brainy right now.”

“Do you know how crazy this is? Why would you leave your own wedding? Do you know how hard I worked on this? I spent so much time helping you. Why would you do this? Where are you?”

“I-” Nia paused when she heard silence. She then realized her phone died. Nia sighed. She barely got to say a word to Brainy. 

“Maeve?” Eve asked. Nia just nodded. Both Lena and Eve knew how much Nia got stressed about her sister. Maeve was always the one to take any attention she could and overexaggerated everything which is why Nia never really felt like her family ever really saw her. The only time Nia felt that her family ever really paid attention to her was during her transition, other than that, Maeve absorbed all the attention. It still showed since Maeve basically just complained about how much _ she _put into Nia’s wedding. 

A loud crash sounded. The three looked outside of their booth to see a red-head. It seemed like she was attempting to put a duffle bag into one of the compartments. 

“Are you okay?” Nia asked. 

The redhead looked up. “I’m- I’m fine,” she slurred. 

“Are you drunk right now? It’s like 6 pm,” Eve commented.

“As if that stops Lena from midday drinking,” Nia pointed out.

“Hey I have a perfe- Why are y- you in a wedding dress on a train?” The woman asked.

“She ran off from her wedding,” Eve said. 

“Dude really?” 

Nia nodded. 

“It sucks doesn’t it?”

“What?” Nia asked.

“Weddings, engagement, all that.”

“What’s your problem with it?” Lena asked.

“Just broke up with my fianceé cause we wanted different things. I wanted kids, she didn’t. Should have probably talked about it earlier.” she laughed. “Now I’m drunk about to hand off the rest of her stuff she left at my apartment.”

“Did you love each other a lot?” Nia asked.

“Yeah, but sometimes a happy future is better than being happy right now. It’s risky but my sister said it could just be everything.”

“Wise while being drunk, and interesting mix,” Lena commented. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Alex.”

“I’m Nia.” 

“Nia… that name sounds familiar.”

They finally arrive in Metropolis having spent time chatting with a drunk Alex. They all get off the train. 

“Ah, there’s Clark. I’ll see you girls sometime then.” Alex said pointing to a dark-haired guy.

“Clark? As in Clark Kent?” Lena asked. Everyone in that group knew that name.

“Yep, my sister’s cousin.”

“Doesn’t that make him your cousin?” Eve asked confused.

“Nope,” Alex waved walking over to him with the duffle bag in tow. 

“Interesting… so where now? Find some place to meet up with Kelly?” Lena suggested.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m craving pancakes,” Nia said.

“Oh me too!” Eve exclaimed.

“It’s nearly 8 pm.”

“So?”

Lena rolled her eyes and followed the two.

*****

“All of you are insane, and you’re hearing that from a psychologist.”

The three others just laughed. 

“Insane I tell ya.” 

Eventually, the laughter died down.

“Your orders ladies,” the waitress said. Kelly had gotten the strawberries and cream crepes, Nia the cupcake pancakes, Eve had the New York cheesecake pancakes, and Lena got the french toast.

“Thank you.”

“Okay, so we’ve got our runaway bride. And random drunk stranger. What other crazy stuff have we got?” Kelly asked. 

“Yes, I’d much rather hear that my life isn’t the only life that sucks,” Nia said. 

“How’s dating my brother?” Kelly asked Lena. 

“Oh, you know, the usual.” 

“The usual? That’s the same response I’ve been getting for the last 6 months.”

“Well maybe because I know that you’re gonna butt in.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You always do, with all of my relationships. Why exactly do you do that anyways?”

“Fine, I’ll be honest. You just don’t seem, excited to be in the relationship.”

“You don’t think I’m happy dating your brother?”

“I didn’t say that. I mean there’s always a thrill about dating someone. Usually that honeymoon phase. But you never seem to have that with any of the guys you’ve dated. Even with James.”

“James is a great guy, so I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know he is, he’s my brother. But I’m just saying, there should be a spark when you’re dating someone.”

“Eve, you’re engaged to my brother, just tell me that Kelly is overreacting,” Lena said.

“Why is everyone here dating each other’s brothers?” Nia said confused.

Eve stayed quiet. 

“Eve…” Lena said. 

“Lena’s right, I- I don’t really see what you’re talking about Kelly.”

“You two are helpless.”

“I’m with Kelly on this. Neither of you feel excited and jittery right before a date? Even if it’s like the 100th one?” Nia asked. Kelly could tell that’s how Nia felt with Brainy.

Eve and Lena didn’t say a thing, just seemed lost on what Kelly and Nia were on about. 

“Do you even want to be with Lex, Eve?”

The question hung in the air, and aura of truth and what was ideal surrounded it. 

“It works best-”

“But are you happy?”

“I…” Eve looked at the other 3 girls, she trusted them. They were her family. “No.”

“What did Lex do this time?” Lena asked.

“It’s nothing he did. I just… don’t think I want to get married right now. But it’s what my parents expect, hence why we were arranged together.”

“Why exactly did your parents do that? It’s not the 1800s anymore,” Nia said.

“Well they expect me to get married, and basically I wasn’t doing anything about it so I guess they took action.”

“So what would you be doing instead if this wasn’t arranged?” Kelly asked.

“I’d be getting my masters degree in physics,” Eve said automatically.

“Then why aren’t you doing that?” Eve didn’t have an answer. “It’s your life, not your parents’. Do what you want.”

“How are you so good at that?” Nia asked.

“I’m a psychologist for a reason. Now-” Kelly turned to Lena.

“Nope, we should be heading back to National City,” Lena said clearly wanting to avoid the subject. Lena said it in her CEO voice, so they all knew to not argue with her. 

At the end of the day, Kelly headed to National City with them to meet up with her brother. Eve went home, and Nia crashed at Lena’s wanting to avoid questions and having to deal with the situation, she’d figure it out the next day anyways. With Nia and Eve’s problems now out in the open Kelly only had Lena left to worry about. But knowing Lena, that was going to be quite a challenge. Kelly knew Lena’s coping mechanisms, and they most definitely weren’t healthy. So now to try to tackle it but in relation to Lena’s love life? Nearly impossible. 


	2. The Physicist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet, and problems start to be resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to uni tomorrow! I can't wait, and probably should be sleeping right now. But I wanted to post this before I leave. So here y'all go. Time for more Supercorp!

“How are you doing?” Lena said as Nia came out of the guest room. 

“Better. I have work in 30 minutes. Thanks for letting me borrow your charger. I’m meeting up with Brainy at lunch to talk about it.”

Lena nodded. “That’s good. Want me to drive you there?”

“Don’t you have work too? I’m surprised you’re not already at L-Corp.”

“I’ve got my little sis needing some comfort, so I’m here. Plus I’m the boss, so no one can really get mad at me for being late.” Lena gave her coffee and a donut.

“Thanks, Lena.”

20 minutes later, the two were in the CatCo elevator. 

“You sure you’re okay to work today?”

Nia nodded. “I was able to reassure Brainy that nothing was his fault and I still want to get married. I’ll be okay for today. You’re worrying too much.”

“I always do.” 

“I should write an article on that. Lena Luthor, C.E.O of L-Corp, an actual softie at heart.”

Lena laughed. “That would ruin my image. How will I possibly get entitled old rich men to listen to me then?”

Nia shook her head. “I don’t know how you do your job.”

They exited the elevator. They headed over to Nia’s desk. It didn’t take long before someone bumped into Lena and papers were splayed everywhere. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The person said crouching on the floor cleaning up the mess that was made. 

“That’s okay.” Lena bent down as well and helped them. “Here,” Lena said handing them the papers that she grabbed. 

“Thank you.” 

It was at that moment when Lena saw the girl that bumped into her. For some reason, it felt like all the air was kicked out of her lungs. Lena was enraptured by the beautiful blue eyes that were hidden behind frames. 

“Ahem.” Both girls looked over to Nia. She had a slight smirk on her face for some reason. Both of them got up. 

“Sorry again, I wasn’t looking at where I was going. Um, I’m Kara.” Kara held out her hand.

“Lena.” Lena shook Kara’s hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Lena. Are you new here?”

“Oh, no. I was just dropping Nia off.”

“Ah. I see.” Kara turned to face Nia. “What happened yesterday? Brainy got really worried.”

“I- I just. It didn’t feel right. Other than the fact that I was going to marry Brainy. Maeve basically.” Kara nodded in understanding. Lena was curious how Kara knew about Maeve’s situation with Nia. But then recalled that time she was on a work trip and Nia went to visit her family with a reporter who was mentoring her. “You don’t have to worry, I’m talking to him later.”

“Okay. Well, I’ve got like two hours to finish this article. I wish I had superspeed, it’d be so much easier to get articles in on time. See you later Nia. And I hope to see you again Lena.”

Both girls waved as Kara went to her desk. Lena watched as the blonde clumsily laid out her work on the desk and started to type on her laptop. Lena noticed the crinkle in between her brows as Kara was focused on her wo-

“Earth to Lena.”

“Hmm?” Lena turned to Nia who was seated at her desk. 

“Don’t you have work to get to?”

“Right. Let me know how things go with Brainy.”

Nia nodded. “Bye Lena.”

“Bye,” Lena said as she left CatCo. She looked at Kara once again before heading back to the elevators. Lena left with an odd feeling in her stomach.

*****

Eve was doing the laundry. Lex was at work. It was then that it really hit her how unhappy she was. Her mind had the conversation from the night before on replay. The more she thought about it the more she could see it so plainly. Maybe Nia was right, she might actually be living in the 1800s. 

She had no job, her soon-to-be husband was providing everything. She was basically stuck doing chores all day, and if things continued Eve no doubt saw that she would end up as a stay at home mother. Not that she wasn’t open to the idea of having kids; in fact, it was certainly something Eve looked forward to. The possibility of raising a kid and getting to show them the world.

But, what would she show her child? Especially if it was a girl. That women couldn’t do more than stay at home and raise children and take care of the home? That women couldn’t chase their dreams? Surely, it wasn’t a bad thing if a woman wanted a life like that, but Eve didn’t want that. 

Eve definitely had other dreams. She used to rebel against her parents’ ideals to chase them. She’d ignore their words and do what she wanted. Until it was entirely taken from her. 

Back then, she was a young 18 year old who went to a university far from home and wanted to study. She went without her parents’ permission or help. She got a scholarship, she worked, Eve did anything and everything she possibly could. By the time she got her bachelor’s degree, she already knew that she wanted to continue. By then, she was strained on money. On trying to strive on her own. And that was when her parents sprung the whole arranged marriage thing on her. 

Eve was so drained by then, having gone through the struggles of university and her first experience of adulthood, she agreed to at least meet Lex Luthor. Somehow, that came to dating Lex, then living with him and to where Eve found herself now. 

Thinking back to it all, Eve wasn’t sure how she had let it go this far. But this life, it was less hectic and busy and was comfortable and easy. So Eve guessed it was the ease of liking a simple life, especially after experiencing the stressful outside world. Even though it meant that she couldn’t pursue her dreams. She couldn’t go back to school and get a masters degree, then work in a job doing what she loved. 

Eve thought about Nia, Lena, and Kelly. All three of them were doing what they loved. So why couldn’t she? 

So for the first time in a long time, Eve left the laundry unfinished. She went downstairs to look through some old boxes until she found what she was looking for. 

For the next 2 hours, Eve was immersed in reading some of her old physics books and work. It was then she decided; she would go back to school, and if the opportunity of a relationship came along then, that’d be fine with her. But she wasn’t going to listen to her parents’ wishes to get married and be in a relationship when it meant she would not be happy. Plus, since when did she listen to them in the first place?

*****

It was around noon when Nia nervously arrived at the police station. She watched the hustle and bustle of the station. It wasn’t too different from CatCo, in how everyone always seemed to have something to do. Though, everyone was in uniform. Due to all the people in the room, it made it a challenge to find Brainy. Nia had only ever been outside of the station whenever she had to wait for Brainy to finish work, so Nia didn’t have the slightest clue of how to get ahold of him. 

“Hello, is there anything I could help you with?” 

Nia looked to see a man who was quite tall and well built. But he had a soft voice when talking to her. 

“Uh, yes. I’m looking for Querl Dox. I was wondering if I could speak to him.”

The man gestured for her to follow him as he went to his desk. “I do believe he is just finishing up some work at the moment. Are you here for business I’m sure there’s someone else that cou-”

Nia spotted the nameplate that said ‘Deputy John Jones’. Nia gulped. That was the highest-ranking at the station. Nia wasn’t sure how okay the Deputy would be with her interrupting Brainy’s work just to talk.

“Oh, no. Um, personal reasons.”

“Ah, are you by any chance Nia Nal?”

“That’s me.”

“Okay, Officer Dox already ran it by me. You can head to his office, I’ll get someone to show you.” Nia was thankful for Brainy’s foresight.

“Thank you.”

“Lieutenant Danvers!”

A familiar woman with short red hair came up to them.  _ Huh. _

“If you will, please show Miss. Nal here where Officer Dox’s office is.”

“Yes, Deputy. Follow me.”

Nia started to follow Alex around the station. 

“You know, you seem familiar,” Alex said. 

Nia tried to not laugh. “Guess you were really drunk that day.”

Alex stopped and looked at Nia. “OH! You were that girl in the wedding dress on the train.”

“Yep.”

“Interesting.” 

“Can I ask you something?” They continued walking.

“Sure.”

“Your last name is Danvers?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you know someone named Kara Danvers?”

“That’s my sister.”

“Small world. Kara mentored me. Kinda nice to meet the sister I always hear about. Though I never thought the first time I’d meet you, you’d be drunk.”

Alex shrugs. “If Kara never mentioned my drinking habits, then she described me wrong.”

Nia laughed. “Oh, no, she got that right.”

Alex had a playful smile on her face. “Was it your wedding she was going to that day?” Nia nodded. “Omg! Wait, Brainy!”

“Nice to know that’s his nickname here too.”

“You’re here to see him aren’t you.”

“Yeah.”

“No wonder he seemed down today.”

Nia had a sad and guilty look on her face. “I didn’t mean to hurt him. Nothing seemed right. Except that I was going to marry  _ him. _ ”

“You know, you two are really cute.” Nia gave Alex a questioning look. “I had enough shifts with him on valentines day, and always had to endure him freaking out about it each time,” Alex clarified. 

Nia had a light blush from being reminded that Brainy would freak out that much on valentines day, that his co-workers had to endure it. Usually, Brainy wasn’t extremely expressive of his emotions or didn’t know how to deal with them. 

“Oh yeah, Kara always tells me how much you complain about that.”

“Nia?” 

Both Nia and Alex turned to see Brainy who seemed to just be exiting his office door. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Well, peace out. I’m gonna leave before this gets sappy,” Alex announced and started to head down the hall.

“Alex!” Alex turned around. “You should come to when we actually have our wedding,” Nia said.

“As long as there’s scotch!” 

Nia laughed and Alex left. When Nia turned back, she was greeted with a very nervous Brainy. 

“So, you still want to get married?”

“Of course. I still did that day. I’m really sorry Querl. I should have given you a heads up or something. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Why did you go?”

“Weddings are supposed to be a big day. For both of the people getting married. You let me do all the decor and set up cause I wanted to. And you were fine with that. But by the time Maeve got wind of it, honestly, it was more of her. So, while I know everything was beautiful. It just wasn’t the wedding I wanted. I’m sorry if that seems like such a selfish reason- I- I really shouldn’t have left you the-”

“Nia. It’s okay. I forgive you. You deserved to be happy that day. And I would have been happy as long as you were. But you weren’t. I am glad that you felt like your happiness was of more importance than pleasing others. It is a hard thing to do. I’m okay with it, as long as your reason was not because you did not want to marry me.”

“Never. I want to marry you.” Nia paused in thought. “Why don’t we elope?”

“Elope?”

“Yeah. Like, go to… Lena’s summer house, have Lena, Eve, Kelly, Kara, Alex, and Winn there. Keep it small. And I could get that dress I’ve been eyeing, the simple bohemian style one I really liked. And, just get married like that. No pressure. Just us, and those closest to us.”

“That sounds nice. So I don’t have to be nervous whenever your sister or father is around?”

Nia laughed. “No, you don’t.”

“That sounds better then.”

“Good.”

Nia pulled Brainy in for a kiss. 

“I’ll see you later. We’ll elope tomorrow? I don’t want to waste any more time.”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

“You should be happy too Brainy.”

“I already am.”

Nia bit her lip. Even after all the years, they have been together, Nia still felt the jitters from when they first went out. “I’ll be crashing at Lena’s. I honestly don’t want to deal with Maeve right now until after we get married.”

“See you later then. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Nia hugged Brainy. “Ok, see you, I gotta get back to CatCo.”

They waved to each other as Nia went down the hall. 

Nia went back to work more happy than ever. This time, it was going to be perfect. 

*****

Eve just finished submitting her application when she called Nia. By the third ring, Nia picked up.

“Hey Eve.”

“Nia, how’d it go with Brainy?”

“Good, actually. He forgave me, and well, we’re gonna elope. Tomorrow.”

“Oh really?!”

“Yep. You’re invited. It’s just a few people, my close friends, and his close friends. Lena’s letting us use her summer house for it. By the way, once I’m out of work, wanna come with me to pick up the actual wedding dress I wanted?”

“Of course. Though why didn’t you get that one then?”

Nia sighed. “Maeve said it was ‘too simple’ for such a big event. Anyways, anything up?”

“Yeah… I, um, I just applied to university. To start getting a master’s degree.”

“Eve! That’s great! Wait, so what are you going to do about the whole engagement thing?”

“I- I’m going to break up with Lex. He’s not that bad of a guy, but I just don’t have a connection with him. Not in the way you do with Brainy. Plus, he seems to care more about work than our relationship anyways.”

“How are you gonna pay for tuition? Your parents aren’t gonna help are they?”

“No. I’ll figure it out. Get a job, try for scholarships again.”

“You can crash at my place for as long as you need.”

“Oh, Nia I couldn’t.”

“Eve, you’re my best friend, I’m not gonna let you stay at some cheap run-down apartment. Plus, I’m probably gonna be spending more time at Brainy’s. So you can make sure nothing burns down. So it’s more of a favor.”

“I- if you’re sure.”

“Yep, I am.”

“Okay, but once I can afford it, I’m paying you rent.”

“Alright, whatever you say.”

“Also, avoid telling Lena.”

“Why?”

“Oh, you know very well that she’s just gonna offer to pay all my tuition.”

“True. Okay, but she’s gonna find out at some point.”

“I know.”

“Well, good for you then Eve. For not letting anyone hold you back from your dreams.”

“Thanks, Nia.”

“After we get the dress we should celebrate. Oh! It could be a double celebration.”

“That sounds fun. See you then.”

“See ya!”

Eve ended the call, feeling surer of her course of action more than ever.

*****

“Miss. Luthor, Miss. Danvers from CatCo magazine is here for an interview,” Lena’s assistant Jess said.

“Alright, send her in,” Lena said as she finished the paperwork she was currently working on. 

“Are you here to ask about the latest project we’re working on Miss. Danvers?” Lena said as she heard the door close after someone entered the room, not looking up from her work. 

“I would like to ask how small the world we live in actually turns out to be, but yes.”

Lena automatically looked up as a familiar voice was heard. “Oh, Kara.”

“Hi, Lena. Didn’t realize you were  _ the _ Lena Luthor.”

“Let me guess, the hard-headed, cold CEO of L-Corp?”

“Actually no. More like the genius who’s been making amazing technological advancements that could help thousands of people.”

Lena stared at Kara, noticing the honesty of those words. Lena was, well surprised. Most people saw her an undeserving woman who was trying too hard, and didn’t care about anyone but herself. But, Kara seemed to see something else entirely. 

“Trying to butter me up, Miss. Danvers?”

Kara had a look of worry at the accusation. “I- oh no, not at all. Not what I was meaning to do. And uh, you can just call me Kara.”

Lena chuckled. “I was just teasing Kara.”

“Oh. Oh, good.”

“Well, since you’ve been sent to probably actually find out what the project I’ve been working on is, I’m guessing you’ve heard.”

“That you practically sent each and any reporter who tried to find any exclusive or what it was back with absolutely nothing?”

“Yes, I did, in fact, do that. So, I’m just curious, Kara. What makes you think it will be different for you?”

Kara shrugged. “I’ve been told I’m charming. Though, I want to write an article on something you’ve made. My sister is a lieutenant, but she also has a degree in bioengineering, and my adoptive mom is a scientist. I hear a lot about your inventions, and I think anything you make will be revolutionary.”

“You flatter me. You know, you’re the only reporter that intends to actually look at that angle.”

“Really?”

“The incident with my mother, ever since, people just expect I’m as bad as her. Just one look at the reporter and I can tell that they’re gonna end up twisting the story into something about me being like her or something along those lines.”

“That- that’s horrible. They should be looking for the truth not making things up.”

“Sometimes there’s more an interesting story with a made-up story.”

“But there’s also one in finding the truth.”

Lena stared at Kara. “You’re different Kara Danvers. I like it.”

“I- um, thanks.”

The two started to chat. They actually ended up spending a few hours talking, and getting to know each other as they sat on Lena’s couch. Lena didn’t mean to let time slip by that quickly, but it was hard not to when she found Kara so interesting and fun to talk to. Eventually, Kara had to head off. But she didn’t leave empty-handed. If anyone were to write an exclusive on Lena’s latest project, it would be Kara; because somehow, Lena found that she trusted the girl. Which was interesting to Lena, since it usually took years for someone to build up her trust. When you’ve gone through what Lena’s gone through, it wasn’t easy to trust others.

But like what Lena said earlier, Kara was different. 

Lena saw a text from James asking how she was doing and if she wanted to meet up the next day. For once, Lena actually ignored the text. That she didn’t feel… required to respond immediately. 

Lena went back to work. 

Then, in about 20 minutes, Lena got a text from Kara. She quickly and excitedly responded. 

Later, on the drive home, she thought about it. What it meant that she could carry a conversation with Kara easily, while she didn’t know how to even start one with James most times. That she felt expected to immediately respond to James when he texted but was so excited to answer when it was Kara.

Lena wasn’t sure how to feel about it. What it meant. Maybe she did need to have that chat with Kelly after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, I'll get the last chapter up in a few weeks!  
You can find me on twitter @_Argo_Navis


	3. The Cold- Soft Hearted C.E.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brania Wedding! Will Lena and Kara get together? Alex and Kelly meet? Eve finally takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for the rushed chapter summary, been way too busy at uni to have posted this earlier. Hope you enjoy!

It was when Eve got back in the evening after getting Nia’s wedding dress and having a celebratory dinner that she knew. Eve knew that she was doing the right thing, that would be best for her in the end. Interestingly enough, her thoughts went to that drunk girl from the train. The one who apparently was a co-worker and friend of Brainy and was the sister of Nia’s mentor, who Eve had met on a few occasions. But Eve thought about how that woman was able to let go of someone she loved for an uncertain future that held the possibility of making her happier. 

In a way, Eve was doing the same thing. She was letting go of safety and comfort to chase her dreams, even if the path was going to be a bumpy one to get there. So the best Eve could do was hope. 

Eve walked down the stairs and found Lex in his office working, as usual. 

“Lex?”

He looked up. 

“I- I’m leaving.”

“Didn’t you just head out?”

“No, like… I’m breaking up with you.”

“What?”

Eve shrugged. “I’m leaving, tomorrow morning. The engagement’s off. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, though you probably haven’t, but we never really had a connection. This was all arranged, simply to please our parents. But I’m not happy here. You’re out all day working, then when you come home you continue to work. It’s like I’m not even here. But I am. I’m here, all day. Doing housework, and nothing more. But the thing is, I want to do more with my life than this. So, I’m going to go do that.”

“Do you know how our parents-”

“I don’t care. I’m going to go have my life how I want it. No one decides that but me.” Eve went over to his desk and placed the engagement ring on his desk. “This is what I choose.”

Eve left the office without even giving him a second glance. She went up to her room and started to pack up all her stuff. 

By sunrise she left the house and it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was free.

*****

“Lena! Hey!” Lena turned around to find Kara running to catch up with her. Soon enough the blonde was walking next to her.

“Hi Kara.”

“So, headed to work?”

“Yes. You?”

“Nope, I’m headed to Noonan’s.”

“Heard they have good sticky buns.”

“Oh the best!”

Lena smiled at how Kara seemed to somehow brighten up at the mention of sticky buns, despite the fact that Kara was literally a walking ray of sunshine. 

“Wait… does that mean you haven’t had them?”

“No I haven’t.”

Kara stared at her like she was a vampire. Lena tried not to laugh. 

“How could you not have! That’s it, I’m taking you there right now,” Kara stated.

“W- Kara, I have to get to work.”

“What’s the point of being the boss if you can’t have a say on when you get to work?”

“That’s not-”

“Please! It’ll just be 15 minutes.” Kara pouted.

Lena tried not to gasp. Kara was insanely adorable when she pouted. So, of course, she couldn’t bring herself to say no to that face and ended up at Noonan’s trying sticky buns. 

Lena laughed as Kara made a joke. 

“Oh, you’ve got something-” Kara used her thumb to wipe away at some crumbs on her lips. Lena froze. Kara seemed to have noticed that. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright.”

Kara smiled at her. Lena wondered how many times a day Kara smiled. 

“Lena, you look really pretty.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yeah right.”

“You are. And you’re smart. Insanely smart. You’re kind and just wonderful.” Lena stared at Kara. She’d never heard anyone say anything like that to her so genuinely. “Wo- would you… like to go on a date with me?”

Lena’s eyes widened. She was not expecting Kara to say that. Lena had no idea what to do or say. So she quickly went to what she found safe. “I- I uh, have a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Kara said with a sad smile on her face. “Sorry I should have asked first. Of course you’re already dating someone.”

“I- I’m sorry Kara.”

“No, it’s alright. We can still be friends though right?”

“Of course.” Lena looked for something to fiddle with as the atmosphere around them shifted. She looked at her watch. “Shoot. I’m really late for work. I- I should go.”

“Okay, um I’ll see you at Nia’s wedding?”

“Yeah.” Lena quickly got up and left. For some reason as Lena left, she wondered what would have happened if she said yes.

Eventually Lena got to work. She was an hour late. 

“Lena, where have you been?” Jess asked.

“I was actually out with Kara Danvers, I didn’t mean to stay out too long, we lost track of time.”

“No worries, you’re the boss anyways. I was just curious, you never really do that. Though it’s nice to know someone is able to get you to take a break off from work.”

“When’s my next meeting?”

“Uh, in an hour and a half.”

“Okay, I’m going to head to the labs.”

“You know I should really ask Miss. Danvers how she does it. In all my years of working for you, you’ve never taken a spontaneous break. Heck, you’ve always made your boyfriend wait till you’re finished work,” Jess said as she went back to work.

Lena went to grab a few stuff from her office before heading down to her lab. Soon enough, Lena found herself wondering about how Kara did it too. Because for some reason, with Kara, everything that everyone said to describe relationships finally made sense. The jittery feelings, nerves, the excitement, etc. Everything that she didn’t feel with any guy she has dated. 

For the first time since boarding school, Lena finally let herself ponder a thought that she had locked away inside herself.  _ What if she liked girls? _

*****

Nia walked up to her own apartment for the first time in a few days. She wanted to avoid this until after she and Brainy got married, but well, Eve inspired her. If Eve could stand up and go for what she wanted, why couldn’t she? 

So, Nia went into her apartment, ready to resolve a problem that she let get too far. 

“Nia,” Maeve said as she noticed her sister enter. “Where have you been?”

“I’m an adult Maeve, I can take care of myself.”

“Why did you run off from your wedding? You seemed to be excited to marry Querl. Despite-”

“I don’t need your input in my life Maeve. I left not because of him. I left because of you.”

“What?”

Nia looked at her sister. No longer feeling weak, or worried of saying how she truly felt for once. Finally getting to speak up, making up for when she had felt insignificant back then. Ignoring the voice in her head that told her that her parents loved Maeve more than her and that they’d listen to Maeve instead. The reason her wedding, never really was  _ hers. _

“Each time I suggested something for  _ my _ wedding, you shot it down. You took over planning my wedding, and honestly, yeah it was beautiful. But that’s how your wedding would be, not mine. And if you ever really cared or knew me, it would have been more low-key, but it wasn’t. I would have worn that bohemian style dress.”

“But, it’s so-”

“Simple? Yeah, well some people might like that better than some grandiose event. And this isn’t the first time Maeve. But it is the first time that I’m done with it. I’m not going to let you take over my life because I’m afraid that our parents would take your side. That I’ll continue to feel like an outsider in the family. Because I see it this time. I chose my family. I love you, mom, and dad. But all my friends, they’ve been more of a family to me than you.”

“Nia…”

“I’m going to have my wedding the way I want it with the people I want there. And… that’s that. If you’re not okay with that, then you can go.” 

Maeve nodded, and for once she was quiet. She moved to leave the apartment. She turned back to Nia. “You’re lucky Nia. To have the friends you have, to meet the love of your life, to be called an inspiration because of what you went through. You weren’t the outcast of the family, you were the special one. The one who had a light in her eyes, excited for her future. While I had no idea what I was going to do. And I didn’t know how to deal with it. I guess in the midst of that, I didn’t realize I was hurting you. I’m sorry,” Maeve said, and left.

Nia felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

*****

Never had Kelly once thought that it would ever be easy to get Lena Luthor to talk, especially when it revolved around her feelings. So there was no way on earth that Kelly expected that Lena would just call her and immediately start doing so. 

“Woah, woah. Slow down Lena. Repeat all that from the beginning, and say it in a speed I can actually understand it okay?”

“Okay. Sorry. I- uh. I broke up with James. And you were right, I never really was excited about any of my relationships I’ve had. I never had that you know, bliss about being in a relationship that you and Nia talk about. I never understood it. But I finally feel like I do. I finally get that butterflies in your stomach feeling when you have a crush. The whole, you lose track of time when you see them, and never want to stop talking to them. And, and just want to keep getting to know them, flaws and all.”

“I see, and may I ask who made you realize that?”

“Um, Kara Danvers. She works with Nia.”

“Wait Kara?!”

Lena paused. “You know Kara?”

“Blonde, with glasses, quirky but the kindest person you’ll ever meet?”

“Yeah…”

Kelly laughed. “Of course it’d be Kara Danvers who for once makes Lena Luthor talk about her feelings.”

Kelly swore that Lena was rolling her eyes in that moment. “How do you know Kara?”

“Through James actually. They’re close friends.”

“Oh.”

“So… you have a crush on Kara?”

“I- I do no-”

“Lena.”

“Okay. Um, I- I guess. I may have let her write an exclusive on my latest project, I can’t help but talk to her for hours, I can’t say no to her, especially when she does that cute pout thing, and I was an hour late to work because she was getting me to try sticky buns.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“So, you’re saying you gave Kara an exclusive when you literally turn away any reporter before they even step foot into your office? That you can’t say no to her but can to a bunch of well respected men in society? That the workaholic CEO actually took time off work just to have fun?”

“...Yes.”

“Lena, you’ve got a huge crush on her.”

“What do I do Kelly? I’ve never done this before, felt like this before. I said no to her when she asked me on a date, I used James as an out because I didn’t know what to do. What if she hates me now-”

“I’m going to stop you there. You’ve just realized you’re gay, and you like Kara. Those are two big things. Don’t freak out before anything has happened yet okay?”

“Okay.”

“Go for it. Try to ask her out. You already know she likes you, she wouldn’t have asked you out if not. It might be scary, but it could turn out to be the best thing. But all of this, including the scary feelings is part of liking someone, of being in a relationship. Of… falling in love. Go for it, and you’ve got the rest of the crew to help you out no matter what happens.”

“Thank you Kelly.”

“Anytime. See you at Nia’s wedding.”

“Shoot! Kara’s going to be there. I need something to wear- I gotta go, see you later Kelly.”

The line cut, and Kelly laughed at how drastically different this Lena she’d gotten to know was from the distant and cold Lena she initially met. 

*****

“Where’s Nia?”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Nia said running over to Lena, Kelly, and Eve. 

“Good! We’re not doing the whole runaway bride thing again, I think once was enough,” Eve said.

“Agreed. Plus I don’t intend to,” Nia responded.

“Okay, Nia do your make up, Eve will do your hair, I’ll get her dress.”

“What do I do?” Lena asked Kelly.

With a sly smile, “wait outside. Make sure the groom doesn’t see the bride. I hear it’s bad luck… and you can greet some of the guests.”

Lena glared at Kelly and exited the room.

“I missed something didn’t I?” Eve said, as she looked back and forth between Kelly and where Lena was a moment ago. 

“Lena has a crush on one of the guests, that’s why she looked like she was going to throw a wine bottle at me.”

“Or kill you with the raise of her eyebrow,” Nia said. 

“She can do anything with those perfect eyebrows of hers. Isn’t she dating James?” Eve said as she created a half up half down do, with flowers, as if it were a crown on Nia’s head. 

“They broke up.” 

“What! When! She didn’t tell me,” Nia exclaimed.

“Just a few hours ago.”

“Who’s her crush?” Eve asked.

“Kara Danvers.”

“I KNEW IT!” Nia exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat. 

“Hey! The hair!”

“Sorry.”

“You knew?” Kelly asked Nia. 

“You should have seen them when they meet. All stares and stumbling over words. So cute, but both of them were clearly blind to it unlike literally anyone else. They’d be really cute together though. I would definitely like to see that.”

“Well hopefully Lena can gather up the courage to ask her. Plus it’s like 500 times easier for her since Kara already asked her out.”

“WHAT?!”

“Nia stop doing that!” Eve said.

“My bad. I seriously need to chat with Lena later. So… what exactly happened after Kara asked her?”

“Lena said no because she was with James. Then she broke up with him and called me because she realized she likes girls so.”

“Was that what you kept getting at back at IHOP?” Eve asked.

Kelly shrugged. “Pretty much. Been told I have a pretty good gaydar.”

“Gaydar?” Eve questioned.

“Yes, and I was right.”

“And what about me? You asked me as well, how I was feeling about my now non existent relationship.”

“You were just forced into that one sweetie.”

Eve sighed. “True. But now I’m not.”

“How do you feel about that?” Nia asked.

“Better. Like I’m finally me again.”

“Good.” 

“Come on, let’s get you into this dress Nia.”

Nia nodded with a big smile on her face. Things were turning out for the better, she could feel it. 

*****

“Lena! Wow you look great!” Kara said, coming up to her. Lena took note of her own outfit, which was a maroon blazer, matching maroon pants and a black tank top underneath. 

Lena tried to not blush, but honestly she probably did. “T-thanks. You look lovely too.” And Kara certainly did. She wore a white wrap dress that had cute sunflower details. It really matched her personality.

“Sorry about running out on you earlier.”

“No worries. You’re a CEO, you’ve probably got a million things to do.”

“Now you admit that I should have been at work rather than eating food.”

Kara laughed. “Eh, well it was fun.”

“Yes and now I’m completely booked tomorrow, so thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara said in a cheery voice.

Lena rolled her eyes, and Kara laughed again. Lena was starting to find that she really liked Kara’s laugh.

“This is a beautiful place, I wonder how Nia and Brainy got to use it on such short notice.”

“It’s mine.”

Kara looked to Lena. 

“It’s my family’s summer house.”

“Oh. Then you must’ve had fun summers here as a kid.”

Lena shrugged. “Not really. We mostly came here when our family was invited to galas and such. Not my favourite thing to attend. None of us have been here in a long time. But it’s nice to see that Nia and Querl can use it to get married.” 

“Well, it’s very kind of you to lend it to them.”

“Thanks. Plus Nia is like a little sister to me. I’d do anything for her.”

“Yeah, I know how that is. A bond between sisters is definitely a special one.”

“We’re not actually sisters…”

Kara looked to Lena. “That doesn’t matter. It’s the thought that does. If you both consider each other as sisters, then you are. Took me a little while to learn that it isn’t just blood that bonds people, but love; and sometimes even more so.”

“There you are! Took forever to find this place. Did you not get my texts Kara?” 

Lena saw… Alex?

Kara checked her phone. “Oh. Oops.” Kara eyed Alex suspiciously. “Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?”

“No, no reason.”

“I swear if you drank all of the beer I hid-”

“Not my fault you can’t hide things.”

Kara groaned. “I’m not buying more.” Kara took Alex’s sunglasses off.

“Well lucky for me, there’s gonna be some around here.”

Kara rolled her eyes. 

Alex then looked at her. “You look familiar… Lena right?”

“Yeah. Nice to know you don’t just get drunk on trains.”

“Wait- Alex! Great now I’ve got to go apologize to Clark.”

“Oh it was not that bad. Most of it wore off after chatting with Nia, Lena, and the other one.”

“Eve,” Lena filled in. 

“That one. Anyways, is the wedding starting soon?”

“Alex! Hey!” A short guy said, who was standing next to Querl. 

“Love ya sis!” Alex walked over to them. 

Kara just sighed. 

“Oh. So you’re the sister.”

“Hm?” 

“Alex mentioned something her sister said to her when we were on that train. Seems like something you’d say.”

“And what was it?”

“That taking a risk could just be everything.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Lena felt... giddy around Kara. Lena also found that she didn’t mind it. She wanted to feel like this for as long as she could. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to ask Kara out. 

“Kara-”

“Alright everyone! The bride is ready!” Eve exclaimed, as she peeked out of the door. 

_ I’m gonna kill Eve. _

Eve looked at her and Kara, Lena saw it for just a split second, but she swore she saw Eve smirk before closing the door behind her. 

_ Kelly too. _

“Let’s go then?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah.”

The group all went outside. There was a flower arch set before the pond. White petals lay on the ground as a pathway for Nia. There were two guys that Lena didn’t recognize, Querl, Kara, and Alex. 

Kara hugged the short guy she saw earlier with Querl. 

“Lena, this is Winn, he’s my best friend.”

“L- Lena, as in Lena Luthor?” Winn asked.

“That’s me,” Lena said as she offered her hand. 

Winn shook it. “I’m a big fan of your work. I- I your latest developments with the-”

“Winn now isn’t the time,” Kara said.

“Right sorry.”

“It’s alright, we could talk later though, if you’re interested in L-Corp tech.”

Winn lit up. “That’d be great!”

“So who’s the officiant?”

“John Jones, he’s Brainy’s boss.”

“Huh.” Lena was now able to put a name to all the faces that stood waiting for the bride. 

Kelly and Eve ran up to her. Both smiled widely, unable to contain their excitement. 

“Shoot! I forgot the music!” Eve said. 

“It’s alright, I’ve got it,” Kara said. 

Then unexpectedly, Kara started humming. Then she sang. Lena stared at her in awe. 

_ “Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold…” _

Everyone turned to see Nia. She looked beautiful. Her hair had a crown of flowers. The dress was a beige colour, and had a sheen layer with simple laced embroidery. It reached the ground, but didn’t drag behind her like her last one did. It also had laced short sleeves, and it made Nia look like a fairy goddess. Most of all, she had a bright big smile on her face. She was happy. 

_ “And all my life I promise to keep running home to you,”  _ Kara finished singing when Nia finally stood in front of Brainy. 

“You may say your vows,” John said. 

“So… we’re here,” Nia started. “Finally.  _ This, _ ” Nia pointed to the small group of people and then to her and Brainy, and then they both intertwined their hands. “Feels right. To be here with the people we have chosen as family. To let them be part of this special moment in our lives. A moment I’ve dreamed of since I was a little girl. And let me tell you, it’s better than I expected. Because I get to be with you. This, silly, nerdy, amazing guy who I love. I think I knew, since that very first day in that pizza parlor that you were the one. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To be there to protect you when someone comments on your name, or makes fun of you for reasons I can’t comprehend. To hear from Kara how much her sister complained about hearing you freak out about what to get me for valentines. To see you nervous as you give me something hoping I’ll like it. Because that’s what I love about being with you. That we’re not perfect. We’re a mess to be honest. We have flaws. But we’re stronger because of that. And I don’t want that to change.”

Brainy was getting teary-eyed. “Nia Nal… I can’t believe you chose me, but you did. No matter how awkward I am. How nerdy I am. You still love me. You are the reason I don’t hide those things I see as flaws, which somehow you see as wonderful qualities. I want you to be happy. And I’m so lucky that I make you happy. So I will do everything I can to keep it that way, because it will be worth it.”

Everyone was buzzing with happiness in that moment, just by seeing how purely Nia and Brainy loved each other. 

“Do you, Nia Nal, take Querl Dox to be your husband?”

“I do.” Nia realized she didn’t have the rings with her.

Kelly quickly passed her the rings. “Guess that’s what happens when you elope.” Everyone chuckled. 

Nia put the ring on Brainy’s finger. 

“Do you, Querl Dox, take Nia Nal to be your wife?”

“I do.” Brainy put the ring on her finger. 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

And Brainy kissed Nia. Almost immediately the cheers from everyone erupted.

*****

Everyone was celebrating. Wine was opened. Food was served. Everyone was chatting. 

Kelly went to get a refill, and noticed Kara and Lena not too far from her talking. In fact they were close enough that Kelly could hear them. It was then Kelly decided to grab some food, even though she had a filled plate at the table. 

“You’re a really good singer,” Lena said. 

“Thanks.”

“I wasn’t really expecting that you’d just belt out a wedding song from nowhere.”

“Well it wasn’t too long ago when I sang at a friend’s wedding, so I thought why not.” 

Lena stared at Kara. “Is that offer still on the table?”

“What offer?”

“You asked me on a date. Is it open for reconsideration?”

Kara looked at Lena surprised. “I- uh, yeah. Bu- but I thought you had a boyfriend.”

“I  _ did. _ I kinda broke up with him a few hours after you asked me.”

“Really? Why?”

“Well… To me, dating has been safe and content. Nothing more. Nothing like what Brainy and Nia have, nor what everyone talks about in relation to love. I realized it was because I was playing it safe, and when you asked me out, instinctively retreated back to that. I grew up in a well regarded family, I think I knew it all my life but was scared of what would happen if I ever came out. So I hid it to and convinced myself that the thrill of love was just fake.”

“And, and what changed that?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, even before I met you. When Alex mentioned what you had said, that sometimes taking a risk could be everything, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And well, I’m willing to take that risk now, if you’ll be there by my side.”

Kara smiled widely. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“So…”

“Oh right, um, 7 pm on Friday? I’ll pick you up?”

“Sounds good.”

“You know funny thing, my friend just had a break up.”

“Oh… about that…”

Kelly laughed. “Finally.”

“Finally what?” 

Kelly turned to see a pretty redhead to her right. “I- oh them,” Kelly pointed to Kara and Lena. 

“My sister and Lena?” 

“Oh, you’re Kara’s sister.”

“Yep. Alex.” She offered her hand. 

“Kelly.” Kelly shook her hand. “Alex… you weren’t the one the girls were on the train with, were you?”

“I was. Guess I’m never gonna live past being the ‘drunk train girl’.”

Kelly laughed. 

“So what’s up with Lena and my sister?”

“Oh, Lena finally asked her out.”

“Hmm, nice. Was Kara being too oblivious again?”

“Actually, Kara asked her first, but Lena was… well, being Lena.”

“I see.” Alex poured more wine.

“Isn’t that a bit much?”

Alex shrugged.

“Who are you trying to forget? Your ex?”

Alex looked at Kelly confused. “How did you do that?”

“I’m a psychologist.”

“Neat. I’m a police officer.”

“Oh, I used to work for the army.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I left after my fiancée passed though.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright. It happens.”

“So what’s it like in the army?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I've got to have that couple that is hinted toward at the end of the movie, sorry that it meant Alex and Kelly had to meet at the end. But Don't worry, I won't leave you with just that. We've got a quick epilogue next (the next time I get a chance to post).  
Find me on twitter @_Argo_Navis


	4. Epilogue: Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little insight into the future of these lovely people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to finish this sooner but with school and work I barely got the chance to. Anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

_ 2 years later... _

“Brainy!”

“Yes!” 

“Come on we’re gonna be late.”

Brainy came down the stairs, struggling with his tie. “We’re leaving an hour early, honey.”

“Well I want to be early.”

“Give me a minute, this tie is being…” Brainy continued his struggle.

“Here let me.” Nia went to fix Brainy’s tie. “Tell me, how is it that you can create high-tech firewalls for your station but can’t put on a tie?” In no time it was neatly done. 

“Thank you. And that, I am afraid I have no answer for.”

Nia kissed Brainy. “I love you anyways.”

“I love you too.”

“Now let’s get going, I don’t want to be late. Got the keys?”

“Yes. And by my calculations, we will be there before anyone gets there.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on!”

The two left their house and got into the car. 

*****

“Ha I beat you!” Alex said as Kelly caught up to her. 

“I swear you had a head start.”

“I did not!” Alex shot back.

“Then it was unfair, you’re literally a police officer.”

“You were in the army.”

“Yeah as a therapist! Not a soldier!”

Alex laughed and pulled Kelly in for a kiss. 

“You’re the one who told me on our date yesterday that you did training there.”

“Yeah the basics.”

“Whatever.”

“Shoot!” Kelly said looking at her watch. 

“What?” Alex asked. 

“We’re gonna be late.”

Alex looked at the watch. “Guess we’re taking my motorcycle.”

“You’re just using that as an excuse to show off.”

Alex smiled. “You know me so well.”

Kelly rolled her eyes, then an idea came to her. “Race you back to your apartment!” Kelly immediately ran off, and easily got a head start. 

It took a second for Alex to realize that Kelly caught her off guard. 

“SO NOT FAIR!” she shouted as she chased after her girlfriend.

*****

“Kara.”

“Hmm?” 

“Come on get up, we should get going.” 

Kara groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. 

It didn’t take long for it to be pulled back. 

“I made pancakes.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Except when you make me get out of our glorious bed,” Kara mumbled into the pillow making no intention to leave. 

“I also made bacon and eggs.”

“Why do you have to know all my weaknesses?” Kara finally started to sit up. She rubbed her eyes from sleep. She felt a pair of lips on hers. 

“Because I wouldn’t be able to get you out of bed, love.” Lena said when she pulled away. “Come on.” 

Kara got up and they headed to their kitchen. Kara did in fact find her favourite breakfast foods on the table, and immediately started to gulp them down. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” Kara asked as she practically inhaled the bacon. 

“Beats me.”

“Did you eat yet?”

“Yep. It’s 1 in the evening Kara.”

“What?!”

“Yeah.”

“How late did we sleep?”

Lena shrugged. “You were up longer than me, I was knocked out by the 4th movie. I’m gonna get ready.”

“Okay.” 

Lena was headed to the bedroom, but then Kara pulled her arm and Lena was brought into a kiss. 

“I love you,” Kara said when they parted. 

“I love you. And you’ve got morning breath darling.” 

Kara pouted and Lena just laughed at her fiancée. 

*****

“CONGRATS!” Nia shouted and hugged Eve, and gave her flowers. Everyone winced at how loud Nia was, but also smiled seeing how proud she was of her best friend. 

“Thank you! And thanks everyone for coming,” Eve said. 

“Are you kidding, you’d think that we’d miss your graduation?” Kelly said. 

Eve shrugged. 

“Well you have lots of faith in us,” Lena commented. 

“Hey, everyone was late when Kara and Lena had their engagement party. You can’t blame me.”

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, finding that a suitable answer. 

“Which is why Nia brought us here 30 minutes early,” Brainy grumbled and everyone laughed.

“What? I was worried, I wasn’t gonna miss this no matter what.” Nia turned to Eve. “So, what are you going to do with your masters degree?” Nia asked. 

“Well, first, find a job and my own place, so I don’t have to keep bothering Kelly.”

“Hey, you don’t bother me.”

“Still, I want my own place. Make my own money. Be my own person for once.”

“If you’re interested, L-Corp is always open for new scientists,” Lena said. 

“Lena…”

“I need some, Eve, whether or not they include you. But I would love it if you would. Plus, it’s not a given. I know you don’t like being offered things for free, that you would rather work for them. You’d have an interview, it’d be discussed by my assistant and not me. So if you get the job, it’s because you worked for it, not because you’re friends with the CEO.”

“Thank you Lena.” 

“Of course.”

“Well, we’ve all gotten pretty far since two years ago haven’t we?” Nia noted. Kelly, Lena, and Eve nodded. 

“Guess this calls for a celebration,” Alex said. 

“Kelly, please watch my sister, I already have Lena to worry about.”

“Why is everyone still dating each other’s siblings?” Nia asked. 

“Got it Kara,” Kelly responded. 

“Why do we have overprotective girlfriends?” Alex asked. 

“Well I have an overprotective  _ fiancée _ .”

“Yep, so that means you’ll have to deal with that forever real soon,” Kara happily said.

“Don’t make me take that ring back,” Lena said. 

“Nevermind! I take it back what I said, I take it back!” 

Everyone laughed. Everything had turned out better for everyone after they had taken their second chance at love. At happiness. And at life. 

Second chances are risky, but each of them found that it became everything they could ever wish for and more, and none of them would change a single thing. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I didn't want to make Maeve seem mean or anything, but I wanted a reason for Nia to leave the wedding without it being because of Brainy, cause of course the two are OTP. I'll try to find the time to update this when I can. Starting uni soon, so we'll see. But don't worry, we've got the Supercorp meeting coming up next chapter so it won't be too long till there's the usual pining between those two. You can find me on twitter @_Argo_Navis


End file.
